prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
MTPC26
is the 26th episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and is the 611th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Kotoha keeps having nightmares of her and the rest of the Cures being targeted by Yamoh. Believing it is her fault, she considers running away and decides to make some cookies for her friends before departing. Meanwhile, Yamoh is down to his last bone, yet decides to target the Cures for one more time. Major Events *Yamoh is defeated by Cure Felice's Emerald Reincarnation, in which he turns back into his original form - a gecko. *Cure Felice performs a spell with the Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline for the first time. Synopsis Kotoha has a nightmare in which her Cure companions are badly beaten by a shadowy Yokubaru enemy. Yamoh looms over her, telling her that the Emerald -and thus, Ha-chan- is the reason why he keeps pursuing them. Shaken by the dream, she plans to leave the others for their own safety, and writes a farewell letter. Meanwhile, Mirai and Riko prepared a special breakfast as an expression of gratitude towards Mirai's family. Kotoha decides to follow their example, and makes cookies for her two "mothers" to thank them for everything, but ends up creating a mess due to her inexperience with baking. Mirai, Riko and Mofurun call the cookies delicious and Kotoha is relieved she could give them something, as she understands herself as a burden to them. Mofurun notices something is up with her. During the evening hours, Yamoh, in a somber mood, contemplates all of Dokurokushe's bones save one being gone. He acknowledges this as his final chance, resolving to put everything on the line for his victory. He talks to the effigy of Dokurokushe for reassurance. High above him, Labut stands on a bridge and watches him silently. The next morning, Riko and Mirai are shocked to discover that Kotoha ran away, with only her farewell message left, and everyone takes immediate action searching for her. Meanwhile, Kotoha feels as if she's being stalked by Yamoh and is unable to use magic. Mofurun finds her and she has a pep talk with Kotoha in the park. Kotoha observes the families there, being reminded of her own relationship with Mirai and Riko. She eats a cookie and is surprised how sour it is, and believes her friends only pretended to like its taste. Yamoh suddenly appears and uses the final bone to fuse himself with the bug cage a boy left lying around. Grown to massive size, he uses his dark force of magic to trap Kotoha inside his stomache, which now functions as a cage. Mirai and Riko arrive on brooms, demanding to have Ha-chan released at once. While fighting Yamoh in their Dia Style forms, Kotoha finally tells them her true feelings about being a burden. The others explain her that they were happy about the cookies because Kotoha put her whole heart into making them, making their sour taste delicious to them. Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline responds to everyone's warm-hearted feelings and destroys the cage, freeing Kotoha. Kotoha transforms into Felice and uses the purification of Emerald Reincarnation to erase Yamoh's dark magic, turning him into a regular gecko again. During this, he calls out for Dokurokushe one last time. As a gecko, Yamoh seeks the company of the effigy again, climbing onto it. Labut looks on and laments the fact that he cannot pawn off his job on Yamoh anymore. The four girls, now reconciled, happily go home together, holding hands. Characters Pretty Cures *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice Mascots *Mofurun *Ha-chan (flashback) Villains *Yamoh *Yokubaru *Labut Secondary Characters *Asahina Kyoko *Asahina Daikichi *Yuki Kanoko Trivia *Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use their Dia Style forms in this episode. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes